


More than this

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Harry, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>więc skoro jesteś otwarta na prompts to poproszę o Larry’ego! i może… hm… moment PO kłótni o jakiegoś chłopaka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than this

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy prompt, wybaczcie. ; )

Harry był naprawdę zły, kiedy wpadł do garderoby, trzaskając drzwiami. I nie, wcale nie chodziło o to, że nie ufał Louisowi. On Louisa  _kochał_. Ale nie ufał Stanowi i nie podobało mu się, kiedy jego chłopak spędzał tak dużo czasu ze swoim przyjacielem. „ _Harry, cholera, jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, nic nas nie łączy_!” - tak mu właśnie powiedział, ale Styles wiedział swoje. On  _widział_  spojrzenia Stana i, no cóż, nie mógł się dziwić, w końcu Louis był po prostu niesamowity. Ale te spojrzenia naprawdę mu się nie podobały.  
Opadł, zdyszany, na krzesło, spoglądając w lustro. Był wdzięczny, że łzy złości nie rozmazały tego nieznacznego makijażu, jaki miał na twarzy, bo naprawdę ostatnim, czego było mu trzeba, to kolejne pół godziny poddawania torturom. Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął się uspokajać, kiedy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. W nadziei, że będzie to Louis, który przyjdzie i powie mu, że ma racje, Harry zawołał „proszę”.  
\- Stary, nie wiem, co się dzieje – powiedział Liam, wchodząc do środka i ignorując zirytowane spojrzenie Stylesa – ale mam nadzieję, że to nie wpłynie na dzisiejszy koncert.  
Harry mruknął coś w odpowiedzi. Nie miał ochoty na koncert. Nie miał ochoty na stanie przed rozwrzeszczanym tłumem dziewczyn, gdzie połowa z nich chciała dostać się do jego majtek. Lub Louisa, co było jeszcze gorsze. I naprawdę nie miał ochoty na udawanie, że między nim a Lou jest wszystko w porządku. Ale czując na sobie uważne spojrzenie Liama, jedyne pokiwał głową.  
\- W porządku. Rusz się, za chwilę wchodzimy. – Liam poklepał go po ramieniu i wyszedł.   
  
Zeszli ze sceny, by pospiesznie przebrać się w inne ciuchy i napić się czegoś, co nawilżyłoby wysuszone i zmęczone gardła. Nie byli nawet w połowie; zaśmiewali dopiero  _Moments_ , co było piątą piosenką podczas koncertu, a Harry miał już dość. Brakowało mu dziś energii i miał dość sztucznego uśmiechu Louisa. Odkręcił butelkę wody, spoglądając na zebrany pod sceną tłum; z tysiąca gardeł wydobywały się okrzyki w postaci ich imion i Harry powoli uświadamiał sobie, jakim cholernym idiotą był.  
Poczuł, jak ktoś kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu, a głos z wyraźnym irlandzkim akcentem oznajmił:  
\- Gdzieś tam jest moja przyszła żona.  
Harry zerknął na Nialla z uśmiechem.  
\- Nie mogę nic poradzić na to, że ktoś go kocha, prawda? – spytał, głową wskazując na Lou, który zaplątał się, zdejmując koszulkę.  
Niall pokręcił przecząco głową i pocieszająco go poklepał, odchodząc, by poprawić fryzurę.   
  
Śpiewając  _Gotta be you_ , Harry niemal nie odrywał wzroku od Louisa. W tym momencie pragnął jedynie, by koncert się zakończył, a on miał okazję podejść do swojego chłopaka i go przeprosić. A kiedy zabrzmiały pierwsze takty  _More than this_ , wpadł na tak cholernie głupi pomysł, na jaki tylko mógł wpaść. I wiedział, że później dostanie się mu od Paula i Simona, ale w tym momencie go to nie obchodziło. Chciał jedynie przeprosić Louisa.  _Tutaj, teraz, zaraz_. I wiedział, że jest to w miarę dobry, może i nieco pokręcony, sposób. Więc kiedy Liam skończył swoją zwrotkę, Harry wyszedł do przodu, nieznacznie obrócony w stronę Louisa.  
  
 _When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight_  
 _It just won’t feel right_  
 _Cause I can love you more than this, yeah._  
 _When he lays you down I might just die inside_  
 _It just don’t feel the right_  
 ** _Cause I can love you more than Stan_**  
 _Can love you more than this_


End file.
